


Qisma

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Ben is 27, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Come Shot, Discussion of Abortion, Doggy Style, Douchebag Ben Solo, Drugged Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Hair Braiding, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Marriage, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Rey, MalRev Lite, Manipulation, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Oedipal Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is 17, Rey is A Ben Solo Fangirl, Senator Ben Solo, Slave Leia Outfit, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Padawan Rey meets Senator and Jedi legend Ben Solo, who invites her to his home for a drink. She looks an awful lot like his mother, and he has an outfit he wants her to try on. One night drags her into the dramatic Skywalker family fold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Qisma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087200) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> i don't even know why i had to write this lmao
> 
> idk if this will be a one shot or what, but the promise of heavy angst is...... delicious

It’s a big deal to be noticed by _the_ Ben Solo.

The other Padawans giggle and tease Rey when he pauses while shaking her hand, dark eyes studying her features. She blushes because she’s not used to prolonged stares, especially from a Senator-slash-Jedi Knight. They’re on Coruscant to observe Senate hearings, all ten Padawans.

But that goes out the window when Ben Solo decides to smile at Rey. She forgets her eight years of learning and feels a flush of heat she shouldn’t feel. Luke says it’s normal when you’re a teenager, and being seventeen, it seems normal enough for Rey.

Ben teases her wrist with his fingertip as he draws his hand away. “Rey, isn’t it? What a pretty name.”

She clasps her hands, blushing furiously. It’s not pretty. It’s something her drunk parents came up with out of nowhere and it doesn’t make sense.

Ben smiles and moves on. He smells nice, and he’s tall, and he has shoulder-length black hair that’s all cleaned and coiffed. Rey usually bathes on Spintir in the lake with her friends, and even then she doesn’t feel entirely clean. But she isn’t a celebrity like he is.

That changes on her third night.

The other Padawans are asleep in their dormitory, but Rey decides to go for a walk. She can’t sleep, which is pretty typical, so she dresses in a simple robe for a walk around the dark streets of Coruscant.

While sitting in the park, she senses someone moving around in the Force—someone impossible to ignore. Rey frowns and tries feeling out for them.

 “Can’t sleep?”

She jumps in shock as Ben Solo emerges from the shadows. He’s dressed in council robes, black and green, and laughs when she groans away her surprise. That’s embarrassing, but he _did_ sneak up on her.

 “Yeah,” she sighs as he sits beside her, “it’s hard when we’re away from home.”

 “Of course. Plus, Spintir is so damn quiet you can hear your own heart beating.” Ben shudders at the memory and stretches out his long arms over the back of the bench. “Little louder here.”

 “It is. Very busy.”

They lapse into silence. Rey picks at loose threads on her robe and almost gets up to leave.

 “Do you like the training?” he asks. “Becoming a Jedi and all that.”

 “Uh… yeah, yeah. I started a little later than everyone else but, yeah, it’s good.”

Ben nods, gazing off into the darkness, scratching his jaw. “I cried for weeks after my parents dropped me off—little weakling I was.” He glances at Rey and smiles. “You look a bit like Leia. It caught my eye.”

Rey cocks her head. She’s heard that a few times but she isn’t sure why he’s deciding to tell her. It makes her shoulders sag a little. She can’t do anything with him, but obviously he’s _really_ not interested if he thinks she looks like his mom.

 “Thanks,” she mutters.

 “Why don’t you come back to my place?” Ben suggests offhandedly. “I have something that might help you sleep.”

Oh—uh. She nods quickly, heart racing at the thought of seeing _the_ Ben Solo’s home. She’d probably follow him to Mustafar if he asked her.

He smiles and stands, offers his hand, and gently pulls her to her feet. Rey clasps her hands behind her back as they walk through the empty streets back to his home, passing an occasional alien leaving their night job. She can’t wait to tell Jira, her gorgeous Twi’lek friend who has a huge crush on Ben. She’ll be _so_ jealous!

Ben leads her to a big modern place. He opens the door with the Force and motions for her to walk in first, then follows and locks it behind them.

Most of the house is dark but he turns on the lights in his living room so Rey can take a seat. Everything looks expensive, from the paintings to the furniture to the glossy black floor. Ben disappears into his kitchen for a minute and comes back with a drink.

 “This should help.” He hands it off and nods toward the stairs. “I’ll be right back—need to get out of this monkey suit and into something comfortable. The fresher is down the hall to the right if you need it.”

 “Okay—thank you!”

Ben winks and heads upstairs, leaving her alone.

Rey politely sips her warm beverage and looks around. She’s afraid to touch anything, because she could never afford to fix any of it. She drinks down the sweet concoction Ben’s handed her and smiles into the cup. This is pretty cool. Maybe he’ll kiss her.

No, no. They’re _Jedi_ ; they don’t do that kind of thing. Blushing, Rey guzzles back the rest of the drink and feels her head spin a little. Ugh. Now she’s nauseous.

She takes a short trip to the ‘fresher and finds she’s even dizzier when she comes back. Ben is sitting on the couch with another drink waiting for her and he pats the spot beside him, under his arm. Rey isn’t about to say no to that.

 “Feeling okay?” he asks, brow knitted with concern.

 “Oh, yeah. Dehydrated, maybe.” She leans back and sips, anxiety melting away. “I like your pajamas. You wear a lot of black, huh?”

Ben laughs and nods. “Can’t help it. My mother’s Alderaanian so the black compliments green nicely.” He brushes her shoulder with his fingertips. “How about you? Where are you from?”

They chat for a long while about Jakku and what a miserable place it is. Ben is from Chandrila of course, where his birth was a major public event and the rest of his life hasn’t been much quieter. Such different upbringings they had, yet they’re both Jedi.

Rey knows she uses slang and speaks slowly, and she’s insecure about it at first, but Ben is patient and the drink helps her relax. They laugh and talk until she’s leaning against his ribs, giggling into her fourth glass of whatever drink he’s been pouring her. He’s warm and solid and smells _amazing_.

Ben nuzzles into her hair. “Can I show you something upstairs?” he murmurs.

Rey nods. He helps her to her feet and leads her upstairs to the second floor, then down the hall. She tries combing her fingers through her hair. Now that she’s taken her buns down it’s a tangled mess and she has a feeling they’re going to his bedroom.

It’s against the rules—no attachment—but she stays along behind him anyway.

He lets her in first. It _is_ his bedroom, once again mostly black or dark brown furnishings. His bed has black and gray sheets and the balcony looks over Coruscant, past glittering lights and up to the sky beyond. It smells nice in here, too.

Rey blinks, staggering on her feet. Her head swims as Ben shuts the door behind them.

 “I don’t feel so good,” she mumbles.

 “No?” He snaps his fingers in front of her face and touches her lower back. “Why don’t you lie down in bed for a bit, honey? You seem sleepy now.”

She agrees and stumbles to the bed, where she collapses on her stomach, face buried in the pillows.

Ben fiddles with something across the room in his closet and when he comes back, Rey feels him graze his fingertips down her calf. It makes her skin prickle.

 “Rey?” he says softly. “Can you try something on for me?”

Yes, of course she can. Rey manages to sit up and nuzzles into his palm when he cups her cheek. His hand glides down to her robe, thumb slipping under the shoulder and gently sliding it down.

She shivers nervously. “Um… I can change in the fresher.”

Ben breathes a soft laugh as he guides her other shoulder free of the robe. “Then I can’t see what’s underneath all these clothes, silly.” He tilts her chin up on the tip of his index finger, warm breath on her lips. “And I would _really_ like to see what’s underneath.”

He kisses her, Rey’s first kiss, and she melts into it. Ben steadily guides her robe down until its pooled around her waist but she’s too distracted by him kissing her to care. He unwraps the bindings from her breasts and cups his warm palms over her chest, startling her. Her toes curl on his knees.

This is bad. This is against the rules. Rey tries drawing back from their kiss but he pursues her, murmuring ‘shh’ and pressing kisses to her cheeks. He makes his way down the arch of her neck, kissing tenderly while gently kneading her breasts in his huge hands. It brushes her nipples a certain way and Rey grasps his shirt, thighs rubbing together, breath hitching.

 “Good girl,” Ben whispers. He strokes his thumbs across her nipples and she whimpers. “This feels nice, doesn’t it? Do you ever do this when you’re alone?”

 “S-Sir, maybe I should—should—”

His hands roam further south and Rey squirms on the bed. Ben tugs her to her feet as he loosens her robes around her hips and they fall with a quiet ruffle around her ankles. She’s naked now, bare in _the_ Ben Solo’s chambers in the middle of the night.

He turns her; eases her down so she’s bent over the bed. Rey swallows and her eyes widen when she feels his groin push against her bottom—and something hard and warm in his pants. He traces a fingertip from her nape down to the small of her back and up again, where he runs his fingers through her hair.

 “Relax, little one. I won’t hurt you.” Ben plays with her hair a bit and she shortly realizes he’s braiding it. “You’re a very pretty girl, Rey. So _tan_.” A hand briefly leaves the task, squeezing her bicep. “And strong.”

 “Th-thanks,” she stammers.

 “Of course.”

His hips move ever so slightly. Rey clenches the comforter in her fists and parts her thighs so he can fit better between them, earning her an appreciative kiss on top of her head. He moves languidly while he works, twisting her hair into complicated Alderaanian braids. It’s oddly erotic and makes her scalp tingle, and Rey soon finds herself pushing and rolling against that odd hard protrusion.

Ben finishes his work. Rough hands skate down Rey’s ribs, over her waist and to her hips. He rests them there while she continues squirming against him, panting into his bedsheets.

He tugs. “Can you get on all fours for me, please? That’s it… just like that. Very good.” Something loops around her front, fitting snugly across her breasts. “Doesn’t this fit nicely?” Ben shifts closer while he ties the strap under her shoulder blades, now looming across her back. He licks along the shell of her ear. “Fit for a princess.”

 “I—maybe I should go.”

 “So soon? You’re almost dressed up, though.” He slides cuffs up her arms; fits something in her hair, then he grasps her hips and gently meets her rolling motions. He kisses her shoulder, breathless. “This feels good, doesn’t it?”

Rey bites her lower lip and nods. Ben nods along with her, burying his face in her neck and groaning softly. One hand dips over her hip bone between her thighs and down, down—

She gasps. He adjusts behind her as his fingers brush through hair and slide through her slit, parting sensitive skin even she hasn’t touched. Rey stiffens nervously but he murmurs in her hair and finds a sweet spot higher up that makes her toes curl all over again. Warmth curls where he touches and ebbs down her legs, making it hard to keep up on her knees. It feels _really_ good.

Ben curls a hand around to her chest, curving over one of the metal pieces covering her breast. He growls low in his throat and kisses her neck harder, teeth nipping at flesh and fingers stroking gently between her legs. Rey isn’t sure what she’s wearing but he must like it a lot.

 “Has anyone ever touched you here?” he whispers. More kisses travel along her shoulder and along her jaw. “Or are you a good girl?”

 “N-no. No one.”

 “Mm. Not even you?”

She shakes her head, eyes rolling. “Never.”

 “That’s a little sad.” Ben leans back, hands sliding up her back, and pushes down between her shoulders. “Why don’t you try right now and see what you like?”

 “I shouldn’t—”

Then he’s slipping something up her hips, kind of heavy and cold. Thick fabric settles over her bottom and drapes down her front where she’s trying to reach between her legs. She frowns, then squeaks as Ben suddenly flips her over on her back.

He stares at her for a full minute, unspeaking. Rey quivers as he smooths his palms down her stomach, fingertips lingering on the gold straps holding her outfit in place. He offers both hands to help her to her feet and she stumbles into his chest.

 “You look beautiful.” Ben kisses her neck again, guiding her forward. “Come this way.”

It’s not like she has much of a choice. She follows him to a chair and watches him sit, still somehow close to her height. He leans forward and kisses her stomach, hands on her hips, then pushes slightly to ease her down to her knees. So she kneels and holds his knees.

Ben cups the bulge in his pants. “Can you try something for me?” She nods, and he rests his forehead to hers. Fabric rustles. “Close your eyes and open your mouth, baby.”

Rey hesitates, but does what he asks. Fingers settle on her braid and guide her head forward to something warm and sticky and soft. She frowns.

But Ben cups the back of her head and murmurs for her to open up. Rey squints and almost jerks back as his… his _penis_ strokes her upper lip, leaving a sticky, salty trail behind. It’s hard to see in the dark but she’s half aroused and half terrified by the size of it.

 “Lick your lips,” he says.

She licks, then he pushes just inside her mouth, soft skin gliding across her tongue. Ben groans and draws her closer between his knees so he can push in deeper, gently rolling his hips and guiding her head up and down. He strokes her braid as wet sounds fill the room but he’s careful with his movements and slows when Rey coughs or squeezes his thighs.

It tastes weird. His skin is hot and hard but sheathed in soft skin, salty fluid leaking on the back of her tongue. Ben’s pleasured groans make her keep going, even when he bumps the back of her throat and she worries she _might_ cough him out. It feels good for him and she can’t believe it.

Worries about Jedi celibacy fade into the background. Rey bobs her head and Ben strokes her cheek, whispering for her to look at him while she sucks. He smiles, dark eyes hooded, and it makes her quiver.

 “Good girl,” he praises. His eyes flicker back and he huffs through his teeth. “So pretty on your knees for me. Such a sweet, soft mouth. You like sucking my cock, don’t you?” She nods emphatically and he laughs breathlessly, cupping her cheek. “I knew you would—my little cock slave.”

Rey grows groggier by the minute. She sloppily sucks anyway and senses Ben’s presence fluttering in the Force like a leaf in the wind, pulsing toward something she doesn’t quite understand. His groans hitch, hips stuttering as the pulsations ebb toward a crescendo.

He seizes her by the throat and slips her mouth from his cock. Rey scrabbles with his wrist, more surprised than in pain as he rises to his feet.

 “No, no,” he chastises gently, though his yank to pull her back is anything but, “stay. Stay.” He towers over her, now stroking his cock with quick wet motions right over her face. “You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you?”

 “Yes, Senator,” Rey slurs.

 “But you’re a Padawan, Rey.” Ben cups her jaw and eases his cock through her lips again. He pets her braid when she resumes suckling. “You should call me Master instead, don’t you think?”

She nods, busily bobbing her head and licking her tongue along the length of his shaft. His dark eyes follow her movements and he licks his lips.

 “You’ve been a naughty girl—someone needs to punish you.” Ben shudders and cants his hips into Rey’s sucking as she pauses, confused that she’s suddenly bad. “Good girls don’t suck their Master’s cock in the middle of the night.”

 “But… but…”

 “Ah, ah.” He guides her lips back to his cock and bites back a deep groan as she takes him to the hilt. “I didn’t tell you to stop, little one.”

Now perplexed and a bit upset, Rey tries sucking harder to make him happy. Ben mutters curses under his breath and a couple insults she barely catches before he suddenly grabs her throat again.

She closes her eyes as he strokes himself with guttural grunts unbefitting of a Senator or Jedi. Something warm and sticky squirts across her face and the Force trembles in the room, reflecting an undercurrent of pleasure Rey didn’t know exists.

Ben huffs and gasps. “F-fuck—fuck, baby.”

It’s a _lot_ of fluid. He pants when he’s through and the Force resettles, then cups her face and kisses her sticky lips. Rey eagerly returns the kiss.

 “Very good… very good.” Ben exhales a soft laugh. “I’ll be right back. Why don’t you go lie on your back in the bed for me?”

 “Yes, Master,” she mumbles.

He laughs again and helps her to her feet, lightly smacking her behind when she turns toward the bed.

Rey stumbles to it, face covered in Senator Solo’s emissions, and manages to do what he asks. She crawls to the middle of the enormous bed and lies flat, eyes roaming the dark room blindly.

Ben returns with a cloth. He cleans her face with a few careful wipes and she notices he’s changed into an outfit with a shiny belt buckle.

 “Why’d you put clothes on?” she wonders aloud.

 “Well you’re dressed up, so I should be, too.” He rolls her on her stomach and jerks her hips up to his. Tearing echoes in the empty room. “Let me just make some adjustments, Princess.”

A scrap of the thick fabric flutters to the floor. Ben yanks Rey’s hips back again and she hears the distinct clinking of a belt being unbuckled.

He leans across her back, breath on her ear. “From now on, I only respond to ‘Master.’ _You_ are ‘Princess.’” Fingers skate up her inner thigh and drift across the sweet spot he found earlier. Rey whimpers, rolling into his touch. “Good girl. Very good.”

Warmth presses against her bottom but she keeps squirming on Ben’s fingers, panting into his pillows. The Force pulsates again. She’s highly attuned to it; every little fluctuation is like a ripple in her mind, and it seems Ben is, too.

He nudges between her legs, weight anchoring her to the bed. “Knew I had to have you—those big hazel eyes. And look what a perfect Princess you are.” Ben swallows hard and pressure juts against Rey’s entrance, but it feels like a good, hot stretch. She moans and keeps bucking her hips. “This might pinch a little.”

Skin continues stretching. Rey grits her teeth as Ben’s body joins hers, hard and unrelenting where she’s soft and pliant. He pants in her neck, gently arching forward to push his cock deeper inside her, conquering each tight inch with careful thrusts.

This is _sex_. It kind of hits her but she’s too busy rubbing against his fingers and chasing the flickers of pleasure in the Force to think much of it. Ben huffs on her shoulder as he bobs deeper, cock thicker with each stroke. It hurts a little but she doesn’t stop him, just focuses on the satisfying fill and stretch.

 “Rey—Rey, baby—you’re so fucking tight.” Ben kisses her cheeks where he can reach and his breath catches. “I’m gonna come before I’m—all the way in.”

 “Is… is this sex?”

 “Mhm. Mhm.” His hips meet her bottom and she’s quite suddenly full of him. “Do you like it?”

 “Y-yes.” Rey squirms, biting her lower lip as her muscles clench around his cock.

Ben begins thrusting, only pulling back an inch or two before gently easing his way back inside. He picks up his pace as Rey flutters in the Force, close to cresting the hill, body tightening around him.

She’s chasing _something_ that feels good. Ben wraps an arm around her waist and teases the nub between her legs, fucking her faster than before but trying to stifle his groans. Rey pants and curls her toes as she brushes it, intent on the thickness of her Master’s body joined with hers, and the heat, and his weight.

Skin slaps together. She can’t hold back her moans and doesn’t want to, anyway. Rey clenches the sheets in her fists and whimpers.

 “It’s okay,” he whispers in her ear. “I can feel you quivering. Come on, Princess—be a good girl and come for me.”

 “I—I don’t think—”

Ben’s hand moves to grasp her jaw instead. He’s pinning her to the bed, still thrusting hard, but something else presses and brushes the sweet spot. Rey gasps and resists for another moment because she isn’t quite sure what’s happening, then—

 “Oh—” Her eyes widen and she gasps. “Oh—B-Ben!”

Something like tingling warmth builds and breaks like a wave. Rey gasps again as pleasure overrides everything else; smooth rhythmic contractions that seem to draw Ben deeper and deeper in her body. He’s using the Force on her and it feels _wrong_ and _dirty_ but she doesn’t want him to stop.

Her eyes roll back until the pleasure recedes, replaced with trembling limbs and heavy breathing. Ben hardly gives her reprieve before she’s on her back and taking him from the front. She scrabbles at his white shirt, whining as he penetrates her again.

 “You have an implant?” he grunts. Big hands tear hers from his chest and guide them around his back. He lies flat, thrusting hard enough to bang the headboard off the wall.

 “No—nothing,” Rey manages, breathless.

 “Fuck.” Ben buries his face in her neck, shuddering and pumping faster. “Beg me to pull out. Beg me.”

She doesn’t want him to regardless, but acquiesces. Safe sex is the last thing on her mind.

 “Please,” she whimpers, “please, M-Master.”

 “What, Princess? I know you want me to come inside you—fill that sweet little cunt.” He breathes hard in her ear, again rippling in the Force. “Don’t fight it. Let me give you what you need.”

 “But—please don’t finish inside me—please don’t!”

 “You’ll look so pretty when you’re pregnant with my babies,” he whispers, and Rey shivers. “No more Jedi Academy for you. All your friends will know you’re nothing more than my little cock slave—mother of my babies—” Ben shudders again, kissing her neck sloppily. “ _Mine_ —my princess.”

Something happens as he climaxes; something beyond the sympathetic echoes of his pleasure and deep satisfaction in the Force. Groggy, Rey only catches a fleeting flicker as she clings to Ben’s shoulders, mouthing the crook of his neck and shoulder. He jerks deep and shivers as he empties inside her—and something flickers.

Ben huffs and makes a few more weak thrusts. He tapers off with a satisfied sigh, leaning his weight on top of Rey, cum stuffed in deep. Her eyes flutter shut.

—And snap open as hazy afternoon sun is filling Senator Solo’s bedroom.

He sits bolt upright in the bed, black hair a tangled mess. Rey stares up at him as they both feel the same movement in the Force. His dark eyes widen.

The Force works in mysterious ways, and it’s decided to work its magic again.

The bedroom door slams open against the opposite wall and Rey squeals. Leia Organa storms in, hair unbraided, wearing a nightgown, and she looks _furious_. She glares at her son, then her gaze shifts to Rey trying to hide herself under the sheets.

 “Well, _Benjamin_ ,” she seethes, “I hope you enjoyed your evening of debauchery with this poor girl!” She points at Rey hiding up to her eyeballs. “Because you’ve _impregnated_ her!”

Ben meets Rey’s terrified look before his eyes flicker down to her stomach under the blankets. It’s true, even though it shouldn’t be possible so fast. She can feel the flicker of light in the Force, too.

He stares. Somehow, he’s paler than normal. Rey is about ready to vomit.

Leia continues her verbal thrashing but it’s too late for lessons now. The Force pulses with a new life that’s bright enough to be sensed _already_ , and Rey can’t think about anything else. She’s _pregnant._

Rey slips under the dark comforter as Ben finally begins snapping back at his mother, climbing out of bed. Oh god—she’s pregnant with a _Skywalker._


	2. Chapter 2

 “Your inability to keep it in your pants has always been a _problem_ , Benjamin, but this is a truly staggering level of impulsive stupidity rivaling your father—and he’s the damn _king_ of bad decisions!”

Leia continues reaming out her son in the doorway, lighting into him with a ferocity unlike anything Rey’s ever seen. Her gaze flickers between the shirtless Ben and outraged Senator Organa and she slides further under the sheets. Uh oh.

Ben runs a stiff, irritated hand through his black hair. “I’ll call a doctor and get rid of it. She’s a Padawan; she can’t be pregnant while training.”

Leia stabs his chest with her index finger, glaring up at him. “ _You_ no doubt lured this poor thing here and chose to stick your penis in her— _you_ won’t be making any decisions about what happens to _your_ child. Welcome to fatherhood, Ben.”

 “I’m not having a baby with a seventeen-year-old Padawan!” Ben snaps.

 “You should’ve considered that before having sex—which you shouldn’t be having anyway, Jedi Knight.” Leia storms toward Rey, snapping her fingers. “Up, up. You need to shower and put on some clothes.”

Rey scrambles up, still wearing the getup from the night before. Leia pauses near the rear poster of the bed and stares at her for a full minute, eyes wide and sweeping down Rey’s body. She wrings her hands.

Behind Leia, Ben is covering his eyes with one hand, the other wrapped around his stomach. They both look horribly uncomfortable.

Leia shakes her head. “One crisis at a time, Organa. Call the doctor for the grandchild, _then_ call the therapist for the child. Come, dear. Let’s get you cleaned up. What’s your name?”

 “Rey—I’m Rey.”

 “Rey. Pretty. And where are you from, dear?”

They walk to the fresher, leaving Ben behind pacing the bedroom. He spikes and ripples in the Force like an angry wave, agitated, torn around the edges in a way Rey’s never felt before. She’s never felt _anything_ so strongly in the Force.

Leia helps Rey out of the getup, grimacing the entire time, and starts a shower for her. It feels nice to have real water running through her hair and to use soap to scrub out the oil and grease. Rey almost relaxes, until the pulsing light in her body reminds her that this is a very big deal.

She’s dressed in a simple green gown with long sleeves and a hem to her ankles. Leia works quickly: she loosely braids Rey’s hair and parks her on the chair where Ben sat the night before, then the doctor arrives. He smiles and draws a sample of Rey’s blood.

Ben leans on the wall and scowls. It just serves to annoy Rey; as if she _wanted_ him to knock her up. She ignores his glowering and focuses on Leia patting her hand instead. She’s always wanted a family, and if it’s up to her, she isn’t going to throw hers away.

 “Pregnant,” the doctor confirms. “How remarkable. I suppose I’ll never understand the Force, though.” He glances between Rey and Leia. “Should I prepare an abortaficient?”

 “That’s all for now, Doctor Waal. Thank you.”

He nods and leaves without another word, but his offer hangs heavy in the room.

Ben stirs. “She’s too young.” Then he finally looks at Rey, though with great derision. “You’re too young. This will interfere with your training.”

 “You let me worry about Luke,” Leia says. She crouches beside the chair, smiling gently at Rey. “Rey. Why don’t you take a few days to think about this? You don’t need to make a decision right away, even if my son would prefer to skip out on his commitments. You can come to Chandrila with me.”

 “…It wouldn’t be an inconvenience, would it?”

 “Of course not. Han is off galavanting in the Outer Rim, so I’d love to have company. I’ll discuss it with Luke and get things settled.”

 “Thank you, Senator.”

Leia laughs and kisses the back of Rey’s hand. “No need for formalities. I think we’re beyond that.” She stands, cupping a soft hand on her cheek, and meets her eyes. “The Force is a strange thing, Rey. When it moves in dramatic ways, it’s always best to follow the flow.”

Leia has a way of putting Rey at ease. She kisses the top of her head and leaves, but not without threatening Ben to ‘be nice.’ Senator Organa is strong in the Force, too; strong enough to sense the flicker of new life at the same time Rey and Ben did.

He twists at the waist to yell after her. “That key is for emergencies, mother, not breaking into my house whenever you like!”

Rey sits in the chair and levels with Ben’s glare when he looks at her again. Her heart patters nervously but she isn’t going to let him intimidate her, even if he’s _the_ Ben Solo. That doesn’t matter now.

He clenches his jaw. “How do you think this will play out? Do you think we’re going to get married? Play house?” Ben stalks toward her and Rey shrinks back. “Because none of that will happen.”

 “Aren’t you a gentleman?” she retorts sarcastically.

 “I won’t be roped into a permanent commitment with a Padawan who doesn’t comprehend the gravity of her choices.”

 “ _My_ choices?! You brought me here!” Rey jerks to her feet, blistering with fury. Ben towers over her, still only wearing the trousers from last night. “You kept pressuring me and you… _initiated_. This is your fault—but if you don’t want to be involved, I don’t care.”

She tries pushing past him but he grabs her upper arm and yanks her back. Rey hisses and paws at his fingers, quickly losing her patience with _the_ Ben Solo.

 “You’re not going anywhere. If you’re pregnant with my child and keeping it, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” He catches her wrist when she tries slapping him, scowling and pushing her back in the chair. “Now sit. I have to pack for a trip with my mother, my least favorite thing in the damn galaxy.”

Rey watches him storm to the fresher and pretends she’s being obedient. The moment the door closes she’s on her feet heading for the exit, intent on going back to her dormitory to see her friends. But the dress she’s wearing is sheer and not appropriate for walking around in public.

So she paces downstairs, chewing her nails and waiting for Leia to come back with news from Luke. Becoming a Jedi is all Rey’s ever wanted, from the moment Luke found her on Jakku and showed her how to control her connection to the Force.

Last night was a mistake she’s paying dearly for. Ben certainly gave her a laced drink, maybe with alcohol or a spice, but she wanted him regardless. Lower inhibitions made it a little easier to go all the way but she still broke her vows and violated the one thing she wanted the most.

Rey sinks to the couch, covering her face with both hands, and bites back tears. Maybe she should do what Ben wants and end it. It’s easier.

But Leia’s words about the Force are true—when it moves, resisting it is futile. She felt it last night and can feel it now, gentle threads of light and warmth curling around her like an embrace. Maybe that’s why thinking of terminating feels so _wrong_.

Ben comes downstairs a moment later. Rey hurriedly wipes away her tears as he approaches, now dressed in black Jedi robes and trousers with a black hood. He’s like a void in the room, absorbing the light around him. Something about it unsettles her.

A lightsaber zips across the room to his hand, shiny in the afternoon light. It’s Anakin Skywalker’s— _the_ Anakin Skywalker, turned into Darth Vader. Rey can’t help but stare at Ben clips it to his belt.

He raises an eyebrow. “What? Didn’t you get enough last night?”

Rey reddens and crosses her arms. “Don’t flatter yourself, I was just looking at the lightsaber. You’re as big of a jerk as everyone says.”

 “You weren’t saying that last night.”

She lobs a pillow at his head with the Force but he just laughs and deflects it. The smug grin on his long face almost makes Rey forget her training about taking the peaceful approach and using nonviolence. He’s already violated _his_ vows.

Thankfully the door opens before she can launch herself at him and pummel the smirk off his face.

Leia has Luke tagging along behind her, and he scowls at his nephew. Rey averts her eyes. God, this is so humiliating. Now her Master knows she had sex and he’s probably going to punish her. She probably can’t go back to Spintir with her friends, she’ll have Ben Solo’s bastard child, never become a Jedi—

 “Jackass!” Luke snaps. His anger shocks Rey and even Ben takes a step back. “You _jackass_!”

Leia nods in agreement, hands on her hips. “Just like his father in all the worst ways.”

 “Han isn’t this much of a _jackass_! Han married you when this jackass was conceived—tried his best even though things weren’t working out.” Luke pokes Ben hard in the chest with the butt of his lightsaber. “You’re going to marry Rey and take care of your child, or I’ll make sure you lose your Senate seat _and_ the privileges of being a Jedi Knight.”

Ben flexes his fists and Rey feels it again: the black hole of rage corkscrewing around him. Her gaze flickers between Luke and Leia but they don’t seem to notice it—so why does she?

Ben twists his neck. “I am… _not_ … marrying her.”

 “You are,” Leia hisses.

Rey clears her throat. “Um, I wouldn’t like marrying him, either. I can support myself.”

Luke shakes his head, glaring at Ben. “No, Rey; if you decide this is what you want to do, it’s best for you two to marry. I can keep you in the Academy and Ben can keep his precious seat.” He switches his gaze to her and it softens a bit. “I’m trying to help. If this gets out, it could be disastrous.”

At the moment, Rey doesn’t care about appearances. She doesn’t care about Ben or Luke or Leia, even when they slip into a new argument about marriage. All she wants to do is have some space to think.

She slips past them, hurrying back upstairs to Ben’s bedroom, and locks the door behind her. Rey closes her eyes and sinks slowly to the floor to cry.

This sucks. This really sucks.


End file.
